


Hard-Headed

by bgltlena



Series: Supergirl Fics [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Strength Problems, SuperCorp, background sanvers, ends with fluff, starts with fluff, then it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: Lena comes over to cheer Kara up after she loses her job, and quickly finds out that her job isn't the only thing that's out of Kara's life.also:Kara's Kryptonian strength breaks things during sex.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to be a little fluffy drabble but it turned into a smutty oneshot... Enjoy! XD

"Hey, Lena, it's Kara. Just needed to talk to you. Call me back."

Kara sighed and sat her phone down on her coffee table, then sighed and nestled further into her couch. Less than five minutes of Netflix-browsing later, her phone rang. She picked it up, smiling when she saw Lena's name on the screen.

"Hello?" 

"Kara! Sorry I missed your call, I was in a meeting. What are you up to?"

"That's okay. And I'm not doing anything," Kara sighed. "Just looking through Netflix."

"Em, shouldn't you be at work?" Lena asked, curious.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I got fired."

"What?"

"Snapper. He fired me."

"Because of the article?"

"Yeah. I mean, I figured he might, but..." Kara trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had just hoped he wouldn't."

"I get off work in ten minutes. I'm coming over," Lena stated, and Kara laughed. 

"Really, you don't have to. I'm okay."

"No, really. I want to. Unless, of course, you have plans? Or just want to be alone? I don't want to intrude."

"No, I'm free. You can come over," Kara said, smiling softly. 

"Alright. I'll be there in thirty minutes," Lena replied, and Kara could almost see the radiant grin on Lena's face just from her tone of voice.

"Okay. I'll see you then, Lena."

"See ya," Lena concluded, and hung up the phone. Kara continued to browse her Netflix page, still not having managed to find anything to watch.

"Netflix," she said aloud. "Where you spend more time searching than actually watching."

She eventually decided she was going to watch a Disney movie, and was looking through that category when she heard a soft knock at the door. She briefly used her x-ray vision to check the door, and smiled when she saw Lena. She hopped up from her couch and ran over to open the door.

"Lena! Hey," Kara greeted, and Lena grinned. 

"You hungry?" Lena asked, holding out two boxes of pizza and a bag from the Chinese takeout place near Kara's apartment.

"I'm always hungry. Bless your soul."

"Pizza and potstickers. Your favorite," Lena quipped, handing the food to Kara. 

"Lena, _you're_ my favorite," Kara said, digging into a box of pizza. 

Lena laughed and followed Kara over to the couch. "Still can't pick a movie?"

"No! There are so many!"

"How about..." Lena started, scrolling through the Disney category. "Hercules? My favorite."

Kara really didn't care what they watched, but hadn't seen that one before. "Sounds good."

Lena smiled and started up the movie, then kicked her shoes off and settled into the couch closely beside her friend.

"Hey, Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, you said the job thing was only part of what you wanted to talk about. What was the rest?"

"Oh, um, I broke up with Mo- I mean, Mike."

"Really? Why?" Lena asked - concerned for her friend, but pretty happy as well. After all, now she had a chance. 

"I just realized, it wasn't a healthy relationship. He would always be doing something to piss me off, then ask for forgiveness, then do something irritating again. I think I just lost my sense of self for a while. Although I definitely learned a few things because of the relationship, I just realized it wouldn't work out. I was miserable."

"What did you learn?"

"Well, I learned that I can't deal with people who don't even try to listen to anything I say, and then directly contradict me. And that, um..." Kara trailed off, blushing.

"Kara, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lena assured her.

"No, it's just... I..." Kara sighed and closed her eyes. "I realized that I was attracted to someone else."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Oh. I see."

Kara sighed again. " _You_ , Lena."

"What about me?" Lena asked innocently.

"It's you. That I realized I'm attracted to."

Lena smiled calmly, but was internally screaming. "Really?"

"Yes. That's part of the reason why I broke up with him. Because, well, I don't know if you feel the same way. But I knew I'd never find out if I was trapped with him. So that's, um, one of the main reasons I left. And I-"

"Kara," Lena interjected, and Kara stopped.

"Yeah?"

Lena reached up with one hand and tucked a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear. She slid her hand down to rest on the back of Kara's neck, then slowly pulled her in for a kiss. It was a slow, passionate kiss, like neither of them had ever experienced before. It wasn't sloppy or loose, like it was when Mon-El kissed Kara. It was perfect, with just enough passion behind it to keep Kara wanting more. Kara let out a small, happy sigh into the kiss, and she felt Lena smile. At some point, both of Kara's hands had found their way onto Lena's face, and Lena's had moved up into Kara's hair. Lena pressed forward gently, moving Kara back until her head was resting on the arm of the sofa and Lena was on top of her. Lena broke away for just a moment to adjust herself, leaving them both panting. Just a few seconds later, their lips reconnected. The kiss was deeper this time, almost lustful. Lena adjusted herself gently until she was straddling Kara, who let out a soft gasp at the change in position. Her hands now free, Lena broke the kiss for a moment just to brush the hair out of her face. In a burst of confidence, Kara reached to run her hands up and down Lena's sides, and Lena buried her own hands in Kara's hair. Lena pressed down into Kara, and the noises of the movie in the background suddenly increased in volume drastically. Kara laughed and pulled away from Lena as she realized what happened.

"I'm on the remote," Kara panted. Lena laughed breathlessly and shifted to allow Kara to move the remote and turn the volume back down. When Kara returned to her original position, Lena pressed their foreheads together. 

"So where were we?" Lena rasped, and Kara grinned mischievously.

"I think we were..." she trailed off, toying with the hem of Lena's t-shirt. "Here."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, and Kara smiled. 

"Very," Kara stated intently.

"Alright, then," Lena said, matching Kara's grin.

Kara gently pulled Lena's shirt off over her head, then allowed Lena to do the same to her own. 

"Should we, em, not do this on your couch?"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, for Alex's sake, we should probably move."

Lena stood up and carried Kara toward the bedroom, Kara's legs wrapped around her waist. Kara, for reasons unknown to Lena, started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I mean, you'd think the one with super strength wouldn't be the one getting carried into the bedroom," Kara blurted, not realizing what she had just revealed.

"What?"

And that's when it hit her.

"Shit."

"Super strength?" Lena asked, skeptical.

"Um, yeah..."

"Ha! I was right!" Lena exclaimed.

"What?" Kara asked, bewildered. "What do you mean you were right?"

"You're Supergirl."

"Well, yeah, but... How'd you know?"

"Kara, glasses? Only glasses? You're my best friend, and I'm not an idiot."

Kara laughed and briefly pressed her forehead into Lena's shoulder. "I guess they aren't much of a disguise. But only you and Maggie have ever guessed it. I mean, other people have suspected, but..."

Lena grinned and kissed Kara's neck. "Whatever works, I suppose. Now, back to the topic at hand here?"

"Yes, please," Kara breathed, moving one of her hands from Lena's neck to brace herself as Lena sat her down on the bed. She scooted back until she was against the headboard, and Lena moved to straddle her again. She brushed the hair out of Kara's face, then leaned down to kiss her. It was soft at first, but very quickly deepened as Lena rubbed her thumb along Kara's cheekbone. Kara moaned into the kiss, and Lena smiled before she reached down to the waistband of Kara's sweatpants. Kara inhaled sharply as Lena moved off of her, then shuddered when the cold air hit her bare legs as Lena pulled the sweatpants off. Lena slid her own jeans off then leaned back in to kiss Kara again. Before they went any further, Lena pulled away. 

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I know this is fast. We can stay at this level, if you want."

"No, I'm good. Trust me, I've wanted to do this for a _while_."

Lena laughed and kissed Kara again. Kara sat up and Lena straddled her again, one knee on either side of her. Lena reached around behind Kara and smoothly unclasped her bra, which Kara quickly shrugged off. Lena inhaled deeply, taking in the sight before her. Kara Danvers, completely topless in front of her. God, her body was perfect. Lena grinned.

"What?" Kara asked, eyebrow raised.

"Damn, Danvers," Lena remarked, and Kara just laughed. 

Kara reached around to take off Lena's bra, but struggled momentarily with the clasp. "Rao, how can you do that so damn quickly?"

"I've had practice," Lena said, laughing. "You'll get better at it, I promise."

Kara got it undone, and Lena removed it then tossed it into the floor. Kara looked up at Lena and inhaled sharply.

"Okay, yeah, I get it now," Kara murmured. "Damn, Luthor."

Lena laughed. "Who would've thought, a Luthor and a Super..."

"Oh, shut up," Kara giggled and leaned in to kiss Lena, who tangled her hands in Kara's hair again. Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's neck, making Lena groan and pull Kara's hair in response.

"Shit, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah. I'm hard-headed, don't worry. Pull my hair all you want, it's sexy."

Lena smirked and leaned in to kiss Kara again, then moved one hand down to toy with the waistband of Kara's underwear. 

"You ready?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically, and Lena slowly pulled Kara's underwear down and off of her. Kara took a deep breath and reached up to take Lena's underwear off. 

"Last chance to turn back, are you still okay?" Lena asked, her voice raspy.

"I'm better than okay, I'm fantastic."

"Well alrighty then," Lena said, and leaned in to suck at a sensitive spot on Kara's neck. Kara groaned and shivered at the sensation. Lena moved on after a few moments, leaving no mark on Kara's Kryptonian skin - much to Lena's disappointment. She slid one hand down Kara's side, moving it inward along her hipbone. She ran her fingers through the soft blonde curls between Kara's legs and smiled when Kara whimpered quietly. Lena gently circled Kara's clit with her thumb, and dragged one finger across Kara's entrance. Lena looked up to Kara for approval, and Kara just shuddered and nodded. Lena gently inserted one finger into Kara, still circling her clit with her thumb. Kara's breath hitched, and Lena took that as encouragement to carefully add a second finger, curling them ever-so-slightly as she slid them in and out of Kara. Kara reached around and grabbed Lena's ass, pulling her just close enough to connect their lips again. Lena pulled her fingers out of Kara when they kissed, not really being able to reach. Kara inhaled sharply at the sudden change, and pulled away from Lena.

"Please, please don't stop, Lena."

Lena smirked and stopped circling with her thumb, applying constant pressure to Kara's clit instead. 

"Lena, please," Kara moaned breathlessly.

"Please what?" Lena asked innocently, pressing down harder on Kara's clit.

"Fuck me, Lena, please," Kara panted.

Lena did as she asked, going back in with two fingers. It wasn't long before Kara was on the edge. 

"Lena- I- I'm going to-"

Lena felt Kara's muscles tightening, and decided that, with Kara's super strength and all, she'd pull her fingers out. She focused entirely on Kara's clit, rubbing it between two fingers. Kara came hard, throwing her head back in pleasure. When she did, though, she accidentally slammed her head into the headboard of her bed - splitting it vertically down the center with a loud crack. Lena laughed, and Kara blushed furiously. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hard-headed," Lena quipped, and Kara laughed breathlessly.

"Definitely not," Kara said, glancing back at the busted headboard. "That's gonna be fun to explain to Alex."

Lena laughed and settled down into the bed, wrapping her arms around Kara. "Let's just worry about it in the morning, okay? We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Kara yawned, snuggling closer to Lena. "Good night, Lena."

Lena smiled. "Good night, Kara."

They drifted comfortably off to sleep. Kara woke up first the next morning, having turned around in Lena's arms to face her at some point in the night. Kara couldn't help but study Lena's face, smiling. She really was incredibly beautiful, by anyone's standards. Perfect skin, full lips, and a jawline that could cut steel. And Kara didn't even need Lena to be awake for her to picture Lena's eyes. The piercing green orbs that just looked like they knew you, inside and out. Kara gently brushed a few strands of Lena's raven hair out of her face, and Lena's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," Kara whispered, and Lena smiled. Kara inched forward and kissed Lena softly. 

"Good morning," Lena breathed, and ran her hands down Kara's bare back. Kara shivered, the cold air hitting her shoulders as the blankets moved. 

"Sorry," Lena giggled, and Kara just grinned and kissed her again. "So how are you feeling this morning?"

Kara beamed. "Amazing. Better than I've felt in a long time. Honestly, if I knew sex could be that good, we would've done this the day we met."

"I wouldn't have objected to that," Lena laughed. "God, you're beautiful."

"No, that would be you," Kara replied, blushing. Lena moved to kiss Kara again, and sighed happily into the kiss. 

"So, this definitely won't be a one-time thing, then?" Lena asked.

Kara laughed. "No way. In fact..."

"What?"

"We could make it a two-time thing, right now..." Kara drawled. 

Lena grinned. "I think that's a fantastic idea. But, em, can we try not to break anything this time?"

"Well actually, I was thinking... You didn't get any attention last night."

"Maybe not directly," Lena said. "But pleasuring you was plenty. It had, em, been a while, for me."

"Oh, wow, okay. But still, I want to get you off the right way," Kara stated. "I want to try."

"Kara, have you never been with a woman before?" Lena asked, and Kara broke eye contact, blushing.

"Not until last night, no..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been so controlling."

"Trust me, that part was fine. I liked it. And I don't know why I didn't think to tell you, I think I was just caught up in the moment."

Lena laughed. "Understandable. Anyway, do you really want to try and top? I'd be happy to let you."

"I think so. I want to, um, see what I can do."

Lena grinned. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You made me come last night without even trying."

"True," Kara said, smirking. She moved in to kiss Lena, deeper than before. Lena moaned into the kiss and gently bit at Kara's lower lip. Kara rolled over on top of Lena, who inhaled sharply at the shift. Kara kissed and sucked down Lena's neck, leaving behind a trail of little purple marks. She slowly slid one hand down Lena's stomach and kissed at her collarbone. Lena whimpered, and Kara dragged her finger along Lena's entrance. She carefully worked one finger into Lena, moving it around slightly to test the waters. Lena's breath hitched, and Kara took that as encouragement to start slowly moving her finger in and out, flexing it slightly. Lena tangled her hands in Kara's blonde locks, pulling it slightly as Kara flicked her thumb over Lena's clit. Lena moaned, and Kara added a second finger. Kara was amazed at how turned on she was, just from fingering Lena. Lena carefully bent her leg until her knee was putting slight pressure between Kara's legs. Kara whimpered and pressed down into Lena's knee, moving her hips until the pressure was centered on her clit. Still moving her fingers in and out of Lena, Kara started giving more attention to Lena's clit with her thumb. 

"Kara, I - I'm so close," Lena panted, and Kara picked up her pace, still rocking her hips to stimulate herself. Lena tightened around Kara's fingers and came hard, with Kara quickly following - riding out her orgasm on Lena's leg. Moments later, Kara fell over onto the bed next to Lena. 

"Damn," Kara breathed, and Lena laughed. 

"Damn, indeed," she rasped. "And nothing is broken."

Kara giggled, then reached to trace her finger along the huge crack in her headboard.

"Guess I'm not just a notch in your bedpost, huh?" Lena quipped, and Kara laughed breathlessly. 

"Definitely not."

"Y'know, we should probably get out of bed," Lena remarked, and Kara grinned. 

"I mean, if we must," Kara joked, and her stomach growled. "Okay, yeah, let's get out of bed."

Lena laughed and rolled out of bed, and Kara watched her walk over to the dresser.

"Third drawer is t-shirts, second is underwear, if you needed to borrow some," Kara said.

"I think that's a good idea. Mine are a bit, well, wet."

Kara laughed and watched the muscles in Lena's back ripple as she got dressed, putting on an oversized concert tee and a pair of boyshorts. Kara hopped out of bed and padded over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a thin tanktop. Kara smiled as she walked out of her bedroom, dragging Lena into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kara asked, and Lena shrugged. 

"We still have pizza and potstickers, from last night."

Kara's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

Kara ran over to the coffee table, grabbing their abandoned dinner and preheating the oven. 

"I would have taken you for a microwaver," Lena joked, and Kara laughed. 

"Usually I am, but we aren't in any hurry. And pizza is better reheated in the oven."

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara from behind and kissed the base of her neck. Kara turned around in Lena's arms to kiss her lips, gently placing her hands on the sides of Lena's face. Lena sighed happily into the kiss, but pulled away.

"I have something to ask you," Lena stated, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking, you lost your job," Lena started, "And I lost my assistant."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"If you want it, it's yours. I know from Cat Grant that you make a wonderful assistant, and it's an excuse for me to have you around more often."

"I'd love to work at L-Corp, Lena. Thank you," Kara said softly, and kissed her again. 

They pulled apart when the oven beeped, and Kara stuck both pizzas in. The potstickers went in the microwave, and Kara fumbled with the coffeemaker.

"Having trouble there?" Lena asked jokingly, and Kara sighed. 

"It's brand new. But dammit, on Krypton I was about to be the youngest member of the Science Guild. I can figure out a damn coffeemaker."

Lena laughed as Kara managed to get coffee brewing, and then pulled the pizzas out of the oven. They each grabbed a plate of food and a mug of coffee, then went to sit down on the couch. Lena grabbed the remote, smiling.

"Do you want to actually watch Hercules now?"

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek.

"That sounds wonderful."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Alex and Maggie, and Lena comes up with a solution for their super-strength sex problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of requests to continue this, so I'm adding another chapter! I might even continue further, if you guys want me to. Just let me know!

Later that day, Lena and Kara were finishing up their third Disney movie. Kara was watching actively, but Lena had fallen asleep on Kara's shoulder. Kara gently shook her awake.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?" Lena mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"I feel like you should know more about the whole Supergirl thing. You know that I'm Supergirl, but you don't know my backstory. And I feel like I should tell you before I tell the crew about us."

"So tell me," Lena said, smiling.

"Okay," Kara grinned. "Well, it all started when I was thirteen. Krypton was dying, and my parents sent myself and my cousin Kal-El to Earth. The planet exploded behind me, knocking my pod off course and into this area of space called the Phantom Zone, where time doesn't pass. Kal-El  was ahead of me, so his pod was out of range of the blast. I slept in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years, and then my pod randomly started working again and blasted me out of the Phantom Zone and back on course. I arrived on Earth, and Kal-El was fully grown and was helping the world as Superman. He took me to live with the Danvers family, scientists who helped him understand his own abilities. They decided it was best for me to hide my powers, so I did. For almost twelve years. One night, after a failed date, I saw on the news that a plane that Alex was on was losing altitude and was going to crash in the city. Over the twelve years I'd known her, Alex and I had bonded so much that I couldn't imagine being without her. So I broke all of my own rules, and saved her plane."

"Oh yeah, the first appearance of Supergirl! It feels like it was so long ago..." Lena remarked.

"Only about a year," Kara said, smiling in reminiscence. "Anyway, Alex was upset with me for revealing myself to the world, and I couldn't take it back. So, I decided to start using my powers for good. I confided in my good friend Winn, and he made my original supersuit. At first, I wasn't completely in control of my powers. I had trouble trying to extinguish a fire, and I was apprehended by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations - the DEO - who Alex had been secretly working for. They informed me that my pod had dragged Krypton's high-security prison, Fort Rozz, out of the Phantom Zone behind me- they were the ones who had started my pod up again. So ever since then, I've been dealing with its escapees. The day after that, I went to work, and Cat Grant had come up with the name 'Supergirl.' At first I hated it, but it eventually grew on me. I talked to James Olsen, and he gave me the blanket that Kal-El had been wrapped in as a baby to use as my cape. I trained my abilities with the DEO, and I started protecting National City from crime, and Fort Rozz's ex-prisoners. I'm sure you've heard the rest of my story from the news, but that's my origin."

"Wow. That's... Well, a lot of backstory," Lena quipped, laughing.

"Oh, hey! I forgot a part of my story, a more recent part."

"And what's that?" Lena asked.

"Well, a few months ago, a pod identical to mine crash-landed outside of the city. The man inside was in a coma, so we brought him back to the DEO to take care of. I thought he might have been another Kryptonian, but he wasn't. He was from Krypton's sister planet, Daxam. Even though Daxam is Krypton's sister planet, Kryptonians and Daxamites don't get along. At all. Kryptonians don't agree with the morals of Daxam. And Daxamites think Kryptonians are uptight and rude. So this guy and I didn't get along for a while."

"Who is he?" Lena asked, curious. 

"Mon-El. Also known as Mike."

"Oh. Wow. So Mike is an alien too?"

"Yes. Anyway, we tried to get along for a while. He decided he wanted to train and be a hero, but he kept doing the opposite of what I told him to and screwed us over multiple times. He got us trapped on Slaver's Moon, because I told him to go back to the DEO for help, but he followed me straight into the portal and it closed behind us. Another time, he didn't stay with civilians when I told him to and an innocent police officer got hurt. We just... Didn't work well together. He eventually told me that there was a reason he found it hard to not constantly try to protect me, and confessed his feelings for me. I was reluctant at first, and that should've been a sign. But eventually we entered into a relationship. It went well at first, but just recently I found out that he was the Prince of Daxam, when his parents showed up searching for him. It had been hard to get over my original negative bias when I found out he was a Daxamite, so just imagine my feelings when I found out he was the _Prince._ I was beyond pissed. I tried to still give him a chance, but then he told me that he didn't know if he ever would've told me the truth about his family. That ended everything I ever felt for him. I broke it off, and we haven't spoken since. And somewhere in there, I realized I had feelings for you. I don't know when it happened, but I think it may have started before Mon-El. I don't know exactly when, but I just don't think I knew what my feelings were, or what they meant. I'm surprised it took me so long to figure it out, as sexuality isn't a big deal at all on Krypton."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Yep. Everybody's pansexual there. Or, they were," Kara remarked sadly.

"Well, that sounds like it was a great place to be."

"It was. Only there, we didn't have powers. So it was just like here, but with very different standpoints on most of Earth's political issues."

"You didn't have powers because Krypton had a red sun, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I may have an idea."

"Really? What?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Lena said, smiling mischievously.

"Well alright then. Any other things you want to know about me?" Kara asked.

"Well, not really. I want to punch Mon-El in the face, but that's not really a question about you."

Kara laughed and kissed Lena. "I've already punched him. It's pretty satisfying."

"I'm sure it would be. I've gotta ask, how much do you know about my backstory?" Lena asked.

"Not much. Only as much as I've heard from you and Kal-El."

"Well, I'll just tell you, since you told me all about you."

Kara nodded, and Lena continued.

"Well, my whole life I was led to believe I was adopted. But as I recently found out, I'm the child of Lionel Luthor and a woman that he was having an affair with."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. My birth mother died when I was four, and Lionel took me in to live with him and his family in Metropolis. Lex made me feel welcome in the family, and taught me chess. He and Lionel loved me, so much, but I had a difficult upbringing with Lillian. She never considered me a real Luthor, and always favored Lex. I was sent to boarding school, the same as Veronica Sinclair - Roulette. She was actually my first girlfriend, and the person who made me realize I was a lesbian. We had a hard breakup, and never really got along after that. Lex and I were best friends through most of my school years, but once he started targeting Superman, he became cold, power-hungry, and delusional. I tried to help him, but he shut me out. In his plans to destroy your cousin, a lot of people were killed. After he was punished with thirty-seven life sentences, I cut off all contact with Lillian. I took over as CEO of Luthor Corp, moving to National City to helm the company. I changed the name to L-Corp, and started atoning for Lex's actions. After that, you know my story, as you've been here to protect me."

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena. "So we've both got crazy origin stories."

"Yep," Lena laughed. 

"I have a question for you, about the current chapter of our stories," Kara stated, and Lena smiled at her.

"And what's that?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I. Together. What are we?"

"Oh, whatever you want us to be. Of course, I'd love to be much more than a casual hookup."

"Well, in that case, Lena, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lena beamed and leaned in to kiss Kara. "Of course. I'd love to."

Kara kissed Lena again, smiling into the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she had a curious look on her face.

"What does that expression mean?" Lena asked.

"We have to tell Alex. Soon."

"So let's tell her today! Invite her over."

"Right now?" Kara asked, bewildered.

"Why not? We aren't doing anything but watching Disney movies."

"Alright then," Kara chuckled. "I'll call her."

She grabbed her phone off of the arm of the couch, and dialed Alex. The phone rang once, and Alex picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex? Can you come over, like right now? We need to talk."

"Right now? What's so serious?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Are you busy?"

"I mean, I'm with Maggie right now, eating lunch. We're almost done, though."

"She can come with. I mean, I'm gonna have to tell her too."

"Hmm, okay. Be there in fifteen?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"See ya."

Kara hung up the phone, and looked over to Lena.

"Alex is gonna be here in fifteen minutes, and she's bringing Maggie. We should probably put some less-revealing clothing on."

Lena laughed. "You're probably right. Alex is new to the lesbian world, but Maggie knows all the clues, I'm sure."

Giggling, they both pulled on sweatpants, and decided last-minute to put bras on as well. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kara ran to let them in, and Lena sat back down on the couch. When Kara opened the door, Alex was frowning.

"Kara, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alex asked, and Maggie tilted her head, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm fine, I promise," Kara replied, opening the door wider to let them in. 

"Oh hey, Lena," Alex greeted, seeing Lena on the couch.

"Hey guys," Lena said, grinning.

Kara ushered Alex and Maggie over to the living room. They sat in the armchairs across from the couch, and Kara reclaimed her position next to Lena. Maggie raised an eyebrow, but Alex maintained her concerned expression. 

"Okay, Kara, what's wrong?" Alex asked again, and Kara smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something I want to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"Lena and I are, well, we're officially in a relationship."

"Yes!" Maggie cheered, and Alex scowled, then pulled a ten-dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to Maggie.

"What the hell was that?" Kara asked, and Maggie laughed.

"Little Danvers, your sister and I had a bet running that you guys would get together. She got all cocky when you were with Mon-El. Ha!"

Alex just chuckled and got up to wrap Kara in a hug. 

"I'm proud of you, Kara. So proud. I always have been, and I always will be."

Kara broke the hug, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek. "Thank you, Alex. I'm so glad you aren't mad at me."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you haven't always been the biggest fan of Lena. Plus, I've never been with a woman before."

Lena chuckled. "Not many people are big fans of me."

"You were accepting of me when I told you about my crush on Maggie, so why would I react negatively to almost the same situation? And if you're a fan of Lena, and she treats you right, then I'm her biggest fan. Speaking of..." Alex trailed off, grabbing Lena by the wrist. "You. Kitchen. Now."

"Uh oh," Maggie joked. "If she's as good at shovel talks as Kara is, you're in trouble."

Lena laughed nervously as Alex dragged her off toward the kitchen. 

"Seriously, Kara, I'm proud of you too," Maggie stated. "But I've got to ask, how long have you two been a thing?"

"Officially? About thirty minutes. Unofficially, since last night," Kara replied, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Damn, Danvers, got some already?"

Kara laughed and nodded. Maggie grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry for that one time I arrested her."

 

In the kitchen, the conversation wasn't so light. 

"Lena. I know we haven't really gotten along in the past. I'm completely willing to put that behind, and completely disassociate you from your brother.  _But._ My sister may be- well, I assume you know?"

"That she's Supergirl? Yes."

"Okay," Alex said, then cleared her throat. "My sister may be an alien and a superhero, but she isn't invincible. She has a big heart, and that's her weakness. When she loves people, she gives them pieces of herself. She protects them at all costs. That's why her loved ones are her weaknesses. I just want you to understand this: _you_ are one of her weaknesses. You are a chink in her steely armor. You have the closest access to that weak point, as well. And Lena? You had better not even think about hurting her. I can think of several very, very painful ways to break you, right now. And that's only off the top of my head. Now, given more time, I could get much more creative. And you really don't want me to do that. I promise. So, just know, you'd really regret hurting her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And, this isn't me saying that I think this will happen, but, if I ever,  _ever_ find out that you're working with Cadmus? I will rain fire on you."

"It'll be a cold day in hell if I ever work with my mother," Lena spat, and Alex nodded, pleased.

"Good to hear." 

They shook hands firmly, then Alex's mannerism changed completely. Her expression softened, and she pulled Lena in for a hug. 

"Now, since we have an understanding... Welcome to the family, Lena."

"Thank you, Alex. I appreciate it."

Alex patted Lena on the back, and they walked back in to the living room together - to find Maggie laughing, and Kara blushing furiously.

"You're telling me..." Maggie started, laughing so hard she was almost wheezing. "You broke your-"

"Hush!" Kara exclaimed, and Lena laughed. 

"What?" Alex asked. "What am I missing here?"

"You really,  _really_ don't want to know," Kara assured her, and Maggie laughed. 

"I agree with that," Maggie stated.

"So do I," Lena said, still laughing.

Alex scowled. "Kara, what did you do?"

Kara blushed furiously. "Walk into my room."

Alex raised an eyebrow before walking off toward Kara's room. A few seconds later, she ran back out.

"Kara? How the hell did you break your headboard?"

Lena and Maggie were hysterical, and Kara was bright red. 

"Uh, well, I..." 

Maggie spoke up, rescuing Kara from a very embarrassing story. "Alex. I will tell you, when we leave. You do not want to hear this from your sister."

"Well, why'd she tell you, then?"

"She just, she kept asking me questions! And you know I'm a terrible liar!" Kara exclaimed, while Lena and Maggie continued laughing. "And Maggie is a cop! She knows, very well, how to interrogate!"

Maggie pulled out her phone and frowned. "Alex, our lunch break is almost over. We need to head back to work."

Alex walked over and hugged Kara again. "Okay. I love you, Kara."

"Love you too, Alex. I'll see you guys later."

They all said their farewells, and Kara and Lena settled back into the couch.

"Well, that went well," Kara sighed, and Lena laughed.

"Your sister is scary."

Just then, Kara's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a message from Alex.

 

_Alex: KARA WHAT THE HELL_

Kara chuckled, then typed out a quick reply.

 

_Kara: Told you, you didn't want to know._

 

"Yeah, she can be. I'm not the only badass in our family, after all," Kara said, showing the messages to Lena, who laughed. 

"She only threatened to rain fire on me, and told me how creative she could be in breaking me."

"That's Alex for ya. She'll warm up soon."

"God, I hope so," Lena breathed, and Kara laughed before leaning in to kiss her. They were interrupted when Lena's phone started ringing. She picked it up, frowning.

"Hello? Oh, crap, I completely forgot! Okay Jess, I'll be there soon. Thanks. Okay, bye."

"What was that all about?" Kara asked.

"I have a meeting in like ten minutes that I totally forgot about. I'm glad I keep a change of clothes in my office," Lena said, laughing. 

Lena got up and slid on her shoes, kissing Kara briefly before heading out.

"I'll bring you your pajamas back later, okay?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get to your meeting."

"Okay, okay," Lena sighed, and kissed Kara again.

"Go!" Kara laughed, and Lena grinned before dashing out the door.

 

A few days later, Lena invited Kara over, saying that she had something to show her. When Kara knocked on the door, she heard a lot of noise coming from inside. It almost sounded like Lena was using power tools.

"Hold on!" yelled Lena from within. Kara quickly adjusted her glasses to use her x-ray vision, and saw Lena in the bedroom - using power tools. She seemed to be installing something near the bed. Kara pushed her glasses back up when Lena stood up, and just a few seconds later, the door swung open. Lena looked adorable. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt, leggings, and mismatched socks. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid, and she was wearing her glasses - which she only really wore when she was really trying to focus on something. 

"Kara! Hey!"

"Hey baby, what's going on in there?"

"Well, remember when we were talking the other day, and I said I had an idea?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I made something. It's a surprise, I'll show you later," Lena stated, wiping sweat from her brow. Kara leaned in to kiss her cheek, and Lena smiled before turning her head to kiss Kara on the lips. 

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be. I actually have a second surprise, not such a big surprise."

"Oh?"

Lena grinned and pulled something out from behind her back. "I know you've been wanting to watch it."

Kara gleefully pulled the DVD case from Lena's hands. "You got Moana?"

"Just for you."

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, I would've bought it anyway."

Kara just grinned as she ran over to the living room and popped the DVD into Lena's Playstation. Lena walked into the kitchen, and shortly emerged with a box of pizza and a container of potstickers.

"Lena, you're too good to me."

Lena laughed. "That's not all."

She ran back off into the kitchen and returned with two milkshakes. 

"Cookie dough for you, mint chocolate for me."

"Rao, what did I do to deserve you?"

Lena kissed Kara gently and handed her the milkshake. They started up the movie, and Lena was surprised when Kara started singing along to every song. 

"I thought you hadn't seen this yet?"

"I haven't, I swear! But I've listened to the soundtrack a billion times."

"Of course you have," Lena laughed. Kara blushed and rested her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena pulled off her glasses and sat them on the coffee table, then propped her feet up next to them. 

"Hey, do you want some pajamas? Nobody should have to wear jeans while watching a Disney movie," Lena quipped, and Kara laughed. 

"That'd be great, if you don't mind."

"Kara, you're my girlfriend. Of course I don't mind."

Kara smiled softly and paused the movie. "I love it when you say that."

Lena kissed her on the tip of the nose. "I love it too."

Lena stood up and ran off into her bedroom, returning moments later with a t-shirt and sweatpants. Kara ran off and changed in the bathroom, giggling at Lena's protests. 

"Later," she had said.

Lena had seemed to accept that.

Kara ran back into the living room, plopping back onto the couch and grabbing a piece of pizza. Lena dipped a potsticker into soy sauce, then bit into it. About halfway through the movie, once all their food was gone, Kara started gently kissing Lena's neck. Lena's breath hitched in her throat as Kara sucked at a sensitive spot, and she felt Kara smile into her neck. 

"You can't pay attention to a movie unless you have food, can you?"

"Not when I'm with you," Kara teased, and Lena tilted her head back in pleasure as Kara bit at that same spot again.

"Kara," Lena breathed, and Kara raised up to kiss Lena on the cheek. She ran her lips along Lena's cheekbone, then gently bit at Lena's earlobe.

"We aren't finishing this movie tonight, are we?"

"Nope," Kara whispered, and Lena grinned.

"Time for my surprise," Lena rasped, pressing their foreheads together. Kara nodded excitedly, and Lena took Kara's hand and led her into the bedroom. 

"Now, we don't have to use this if you aren't okay with it," Lena started, gesturing to a small strip of lights above the bed. She flipped a switch on her bedside table, and it started emitting a dim red light. 

"Lena, is that what I think it is?"

"A red sun lamp. That way we can do whatever we want without the worry of breaking anything."

"Lena, you're a genius," Kara breathed.

"You want to use it?" Lena asked.

"Yes. Please. I don't want to have to restrain myself."

Lena grinned and slowly walked back over to Kara, then took her hands and led her closer to the bed. Kara shuddered as her powers drained, then pressed her hands to the sides of Lena's face and kissed her. 

"This is gonna be a lot of fun," Kara murmured, and Lena smiled, then pulled Kara's shirt over her head. Kara shivered when the cold air hit her skin, then tugged Lena's sweatshirt off as well. Lena toed her socks off, then reached around and grabbed Kara's ass, pulling her closer. She kissed her hard, biting at Kara's lower lip. Kara moaned softly, and freed Lena's hair from its braid. Lena slipped her hands underneath Kara's sweatpants. 

"No underwear, huh?" Lena quipped, and Kara just laughed.

"Nope."

Lena smirked. "Me either."

Lena kissed Kara again, then reached around and unclasped Kara's bra. Kara wiggled it off of her shoulders, then reached around and swiftly unclasped Lena's bra. Lena was right, she had gotten faster with a bit of practice. Lena pressed one hand to Kara's bare chest, then delicately pushed Kara down and onto the bed. Lena toyed at the waistband of Kara's sweatpants, then gently tugged them down and off of her. She allowed Kara to peel off her leggings, then climbed up to straddle her girlfriend. She kissed Kara hard, entangling her hands in Kara's hair. Kara pressed her hands to Lena's back, sliding them up and down softly. After a few minutes, Lena pulled away.

"Kara," Lena panted, "I want you to try something."

"What?"

"I want you to put your hands up here behind you, on the headboard."

"Okay," Kara mumbled, and reached up to grab the headboard. 

"Now," Lena rasped, "I want you to hold on to it tightly, and don't let go unless I say you can."

Kara swallowed hard, and nodded. Lena smiled.

"Good. Just remember, if you move your hands? I stop," Lena stated, and Kara nodded again. Lena's face softened for a moment.

"If you can't handle it, just tell me, and we can do something different. I just want to see if you like this."

"Okay," Kara breathed, and Lena's expression hardened again, back to the smirk she'd had just seconds before. Lena slowly trailed her hands down Kara's sides, and Kara shuddered but didn't move her arms. Lena slid her hands down along Kara's hip bones, and then excruciatingly slowly brought them toward the center of Kara's lower abdomen. Kara whimpered and Lena ran her fingers through the soft curls between her legs, and then shivered when Lena slid one finger gently along her entrance. She gasped as Lena pulled away from Kara's neck, then slowly brought her head down to where her hand was still toying with Kara. She pulled Kara's legs over her shoulders, then smirked up at Kara, whose eyes widened when she realized what Lena was about to do, and the fact that she couldn't move her hands. Lena expertly flicked her tongue over Kara's clit, then pressed one finger down onto Kara's entrance - not quite enough pressure to slip her finger in, but enough to get Kara's heart really pounding. She ran her tongue in a circle around Kara's clit, and Kara couldn't help herself. She let go of the headboard and entangled her hands in Lena's hair. Lena quickly pulled away from Kara. 

"Nope. I said no moving your arms."

Kara groaned. "I can't help it, Lena."

"You're going to have to, if you want me to keep going," Lena stated, and Kara nodded. 

"I want you to keep going, I do. Do you not have anything that can keep my hands up here so I don't have to focus so hard on keeping still? So I can focus on what you're doing to me?"

"I do have something like that, I believe. Can you give it one more shot, baby? If you really don't like it I can get some restraints. Or we can do something totally different."

Kara's heart was still pounding. "I can try it again. Just, the fact that you're using your mouth now, it's driving me crazy."

"That's the goal," Lena smirked, her controlling persona taking back over now that she knew Kara was okay. She shifted back down to work at Kara's clit again, circling it gently with her tongue. She slowly added more pressure, and Kara whimpered underneath her. Lena slid one finger inside of her, curling it slightly to add to the pressure around Kara's clit. She gently slid it in and out, and Kara moaned loudly, making Lena grin. Kara wasn't sure how, but she managed to keep her hands on the headboard. Lena carefully inserted a second finger, and Kara moaned again. She used her thumb to hold pressure right under Kara's clit, while she started gently sucking at it. 

"Lena, I- I'm so close," Kara panted, straining away from the headboard but not letting go. Lena pulled her fingers out of Kara, who whimpered at their sudden disappearance.

"Don't come yet. Don't do it."

"Lena, I n-need to, I'm going to-"

"Shh, not yet. Just wait."

Kara closed her eyes tightly, and Lena moved up to kiss Kara. Kara kissed her back anxiously, and Lena started working Kara's clit between two fingers. 

"Come for me, baby," Lena whispered, and Kara did just that. Lena kissed her again, smiling into the kiss. 

"You can move your arms now."

Kara immediately released the headboard and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

"That was..." Kara panted, "Wow. Just wow."

Lena smiled and pressed a kiss to the base of Kara's neck. 

"You did good, baby. You did good."

Kara smiled sheepishly, and Lena just giggled. They laid there under the covers for a few minutes, then Kara slowly slid a hand down Lena's side. 

"Your turn."

Lena grinned. "Do you want me to, em-"

"No, no. That's okay," Kara panted. "You're perfect right where you are."

"Alright then," Lena breathed, smiling and flipping over onto her back. "Do your thing."

Kara grinned and pressed kisses along Lena's neck and collarbone. Kara moved on top of Lena, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. She pulled away a few moments later, gasping for air.

"I hate my lung capacity without powers," Kara remarked, and Lena laughed. Kara slid one finger into Lena, who shuddered at the suddenness of it. She moved it in and out gently, then added in a second finger. Lena was already surprisingly close from how she pleasured Kara, so it wasn't long before Kara felt Lena's muscles tighten around her fingers. She pressed her thumb into Lena's clit, circling it gently. Lena came hard, and Kara brushed the hair from Lena's face.

"God, Kara. You're getting pretty damn good at this."

Kara laughed. "Or, maybe you're just really good at it, and get off by getting me off."

"Maybe a little bit. But you're definitely good, Kara. Damn."

Kara blushed as Lena wrapped her arms around her, then pulled the blankets up over them and reached over to turn off the red sun lamp.

"That thing was a really smart idea," Kara said as she felt her powers surge back, and Lena laughed.

"I adore you, Kara Danvers," Lena stated breathlessly. Kara turned around in Lena's arms to face her, smiling.

"I adore you too, Lena Luthor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just let me know if you want me to continue this! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed this little gay tale! Hit me up on my twitter, where I babble about pretty much every gay ship under the sun! -Jo <3


End file.
